


In My Head

by gleekyfiction



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Skype, kurtbastian, platonic klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekyfiction/pseuds/gleekyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's failed attempt to flirt with Blaine leads to him getting his Skype name; at least that's what he thought. Kurtbastian fic with platonic Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I am a very bad procrastinator, though in my own defense I was out of town for like a month.
> 
> I should probably be writing my other two stories, but here I am again because I have a good idea again for a new one, and I really like it. It’s like my own twist on those “texted the wrong number” stories! :D
> 
> Anyway, this one is Kurtbastian with like the smallest hint of Seblaine but a very uninterested Blaine, and platonic Klaine. Enjoy!

Sebastian always frequented at the local bars in his neighborhood, and thankfully there was a large handful in New York City. And, much to his amusement, the ones in New York were _way_ more extravagant than the ones in Ohio, his home state. Sebastian had just turned twenty one, and since he was the youngest of his group of friends, they decided it was time for him to go out and experience his first _legal_ sip of alcohol. Since all of his friends were straight (even though he was sure he had caught Hunter Not-Even-Remotely-Bicurious Clarington staring at his ass one time, and that he saw the strange yet somewhat intimate looks Nick and Jeff gave each other), he said it was okay for them if they just went to a normal bar, but they insisted, provided Sebastian act as their “boyfriend” if someone were to hit on them and not let up on it.

Sort of like what Sebastian was doing to the curly haired boy sitting at the bar beside him, seemingly alone.

When Sebastian first glanced at him, he immediately caught Sebastian’s interest, and the tall lanky male walked over to him, wanting to get a closer look. This man was sort of short in comparison to him, though he looked to be around Sebastian’s age. He had clear hazel eyes, which contrasted nicely with his olive-tan skin. He had tight curls loosely slicked back it seemed, and light stubble on his chin. He didn’t look too muscular, but it was obvious that he had some hidden under his tight fitting polo shirt and… Bowtie? Okay, the bowtie and capris were a bit of a strange look, but Sebastian could look past that, because if Sebastian got what he wanted, the guy wouldn’t even need those clothes.

Walking up to the bar, he took the seat beside him and rested his head in his hand, looking him over until the other turned his head to look at him, and he smirked at him, making no move to hide he was obviously checking him out.

“Hey.” He said once he had gotten the others attention, shifting in his seat so he was sitting up straight. “You’re a new face.”

The other gave him a bit of an awkward smile, but he nodded, clearing his throat as he looked at the drink in his hand. Sebastian noticed it looked like just a normal beer, nothing too strong like his friends had been guzzling for the past hour, so he was still pretty sober. “Yeah, I don’t normally go out to gay bars, or just bars in general, it’s not really my thing, but… Well, my roommate said it would be fun to try out something new so, here I am.” He shrugged, laughing softly.

“Roommate?” Sebastian rose a brow suspiciously, feeling a bit disappointed. “Not a boyfriend, I hope?”

“Heh… No. I mean, we tried back in high school, but it was a bit awkward, so we chose to just stay friends.” His reply came quietly, and Sebastian made a sigh in relief. He learned better since high school then to go after a taken man. It used to be no problem to him, until he got his ass whooped by an in the closet jock whose boyfriend had slept with Sebastian because he thought his boyfriend was too “ashamed” to do anything like that with him. And while he was good at verbal barbs, when things became physical, he was vulnerable and from that point on, he swore off taken men.

“Thank god, I prefer my conquests to be single. Jealous boyfriends fucking suck and are a total cock block.” He scoffed as he turned forward and ordered himself a whiskey from the bartender, not seeing the look that the other was giving him. A look of “did you seriously just say that?” By the time Sebastian turned back around with his drink in hand, the look was whipped off his face. “I’m Sebastian, by the way. And yourself?” He questioned, holding a hand out to him.

“Uhm… I’m-.”

“Oh. My. **_God._** You did _not_ just seriously touch my ass, did you?!”

Both men flinched and turned to look at the dance floor when a high pitched voice pierced through the loud pounding of the bass filled music, though there were so many people it was hard to tell who the voice belonged to. But Sebastian noticed the other male heave a heavy sigh, and he turned to him. “That’s my roommate… Look, Sebastian, it was… Interesting, talking to you, but I should really go and find him.” He said as he slid out of the chair, turning to walk away, but Sebastian reached out quickly to grab his shoulder, making sure to not do so harshly as to not scare him.

“Woah there, hot stuff. Can I get your number before you run off to play Superman?” He asked teasingly, winking to him, to which the other sighed.

“My phone’s broken, actually…” He lied, which he saw immediately in the look that Sebastian gave him that he knew. God, he wasn’t good at letting people down like this. He needed to lie again. “B-but, I have a Skype. Skyping is was hotter than sexting, wouldn’t you agree?” He said with a forced smirk as he held out a hand to Sebastian, who placed his cell into his hand as he typed into it the username of a Skype account, just not his own: broadway_diva.

Sebastian took back his phone when it was handed to him and read over the username, a strange look crossing over his face, but he tried to hide it behind a casual smile. Well, he _was_ picking him up in a gay bar, so he figured he shouldn’t be too surprised, but he still didn’t seem the type. When he looked back up to speak again though, the man was gone, and Sebastian sighed softly. Looks like he was going home alone that night. Oh well. He looked back down to the phone in his hand to open the Skype app, typed in the username, and requested to share information before tucking his phone away and walking off to find his friends.

**_……  
_ **

Kurt was going to _strangle_ him once he found out what happened. He was just in such a sudden state of panic when he had given Sebastian Kurt’s Skype name, but by the time he had already done in, it was too late, and he had run away, now pushing his way through the sweaty mass of men dancing around the dance floor. It wasn’t hard to find Kurt, since there was a clearing around him and another man holding his face in his hands.

“Did you just slap me?!”

“Of course I did! You touched my ass without permission, and even admitted to it, Mr. “You-have-a-fuckable-ass”!” Kurt all but screamed back, and Blaine knew that was his cue to grab Kurt and leave.

“Okay! Okay, Kurt, come on, let’s go home now.” Blaine interrupted before the other male with a hand-mark on his face could retaliate, snaking his hand around Kurt’s arm and quickly pulling him out of the small circle that had formed around them.

“He is _so_ lucky I didn’t kick him in the nuts, Blaine, I swear to god…” Kurt mumbled as he allowed himself to be pulled along by Blaine, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like an angry three year old who just got punished, and Blaine couldn’t help but laugh, even when Kurt glared at him. “I’m serious!”

“I know you are, and I’d feel bad for the poor sucker who ended up being on the receiving end of that kick. You don’t end up the kicker of your high school football team just by chance.” He teased, leading Kurt back out of the bar and onto the quiet city street. They were both pretty sober, since they weren’t really huge drinkers, but they had still walked just in case. At least they didn’t live far, maybe a five minute walk.

“Why did I think this would be a good idea? This idea sucks. Make sure I never _ever_ go to a bar again. I didn’t even drink! Hell, I don’t drink in general! Why did I think I’d like going to a bar full of sweaty, horny, drunk guys?” He huffed as they both continued to walk, and Blaine just shrugged and laughed at his friend.

“It was definitely something. I got hit on too, so don’t worry so much about it.” Blaine replied, but he immediately felt a small bit of guilt. _Oh yeah, he’s definitely going to know soon enough when Sebastian adds him and keeps asking for video sex._ God, he was a shitty friend, but it was too late to turn back now.

**_……_ **

Kurt crashed as soon as he got home that night, having been extremely worn out and tired from all the dancing he had been doing, followed by his mini rage to the man who touched his ass. He felt decently rested when he was woken up the next day by his alarm clock. Kurt was currently a fashion major at Parsons, and he woke up every day at six thirty sharp to make sure he had enough time to get himself looking decent, and to get to school on time for his first class at eight, his history of fashion class. It was probably his least favorite class of the day, since he wasn’t sure what he’d do with his knowledge of Victorian fashion, being a modern designer, but it was required for his degree, so he toughed through it.

Once he had finished dressing and ate a decent breakfast, he grabbed his satchel, filled with his books and binders, and his laptop, and headed out the door. It was a ten minute ride in the subway to get from his and Blaine’s apartment to Parsons, and it was always a crowded ride at seven thirty in the morning, the subway filled with many other students and workers who had earlier hours than the normal nine to five, but it was way better than driving on the streets of New York.

When he got off the subway and headed back above ground, it was just another block walk until he got to the campus grounds, and from there he usually headed straight to class.

When he got to class that day, he sat down and pulled his satchel into his lap, pulling his laptop out and opening it up to turn it on. Once it was started up, he let out a soft sigh as Skype automatically started up as it always did. He never knew how to shut that feature off, so he just saw it as a mild inconvenience to his morning. When it started up today though, he had a notification. He was a bit surprised by it, as he usually got a text from his friends telling him to get on Skype if they needed him so badly. When he checked what the notification was, he was surprised to see it was a request to share information. Screen name: being_nice_sucks. Well, that was… Interesting. But, he accepted it anyways. Who knows, maybe Santana made a new Skype account.

**_……_ **

Sebastian had just arrived on campus for his first class of the day, an hour early maybe, but he was still there, sitting outside in the sun. He attended Juilliard for their voice program, and his class didn’t start until nine. So he sighed and sat at a bench, his legs crossing comfortably over each other. His phone vibrated in his pocket once he sat down, and he pulled it out, smirking when he saw what the notification said. “broadway_diva has shared their information with being_nice_sucks.” _Awesome,_ he thought to himself as he opened up a new chat window, typing out a message to him.

**_……_ **

Kurt was lucky he had his volume turned off on his laptop, because when the message window popped up, he knew it would’ve made an obnoxious ping. He looked over the message, a bit curious what the person could want from him. If it was Santana, she was up at a pretty ungodly hour for when her classes started.

“[8:10am] Sebastian Smythe: You have broadway diva listed as your name on here too? Jeez, you like to stay anonymous don’t you?”

Sebastian? Who the hell is Sebastian? Also, where the hell was his teacher? Damn, Mrs. Willson really learned how to get to class on time.

“[8:10am] Broadway Diva: I’m sorry, and you are? Last I checked, I don’t know a Sebastian.”

After he sent that message, another one didn’t come for another few minutes. It gave him time to think though. He didn’t even drink last night, so that automatically scratches off the idea of him randomly handing out his Skype name to a hot guy while he was drunk. How the hell did this guy get it?

“[8:13am] Sebastian Smythe: I checked like five times to make sure I put in the right username, and each of those five times, broadway_diva took me to you. So unless you mistyped, this has got to be you.”

“[8:13am] Broadway Diva: Nope, sorry… I don’t normally just hand out my Skype name to people. Whoever gave it to you must’ve just made one up and it happened to be mine.”

“[8:14am] Sebastian Smythe: Ah, well damn… I’m probably talking to some teenage, high school girl obsessed with Barbra Streisand and Wicked, right?”

Kurt verbally scoffed at that, his eyes widening as he attracted the stares of people around him who had been chatting.

“[8:15am] Broadway Diva: Hey! I may be somewhat effeminate but I am 100% man who’s about to finish up his junior year at Parsons, thank you very much.”

“[8:15am] Sebastian Smythe: Oh, so you’re just really, really gay?”

“[8:16am] Sebastian Smythe: Perfect, just the way I like them. ;) Just like the guy last night though, you know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“[8:17am] Broadway Diva: Why should I trust you with my name? For all I know, this could all just be fake and you’re secretly stalking me to kill me. Are you here to murder me in cold blood Sebastian Skype?”

“[8:18am] Sebastian Smythe: No, but I might just kill myself for literally laughing out loud at that, it was so fucking lame.”

“[8:18am] Broadway Diva: Ugh, shut up. Fine.”

Kurt sighed loudly as he went to the settings on his profile, quickly erasing “Broadway Diva” and replacing it with his name. He still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not, but he did it anyway.

 “[8:20am] Kurt Hummel: Better?”

 “[8:21am] Sebastian Skype: Much.”

 “[8:21am] Kurt Hummel: Did you seriously change your name to say Sebastian Skype?”

 “[8:21am] Sebastian Skype: Maybe.”

“[8:22am] Kurt Hummel: And I’m the lame one.”

“[8:22am] Sebastian Skype: No Jeff I swear, the hot guy from last night totally fucked me over!”

“[8:22am] Sebastian Skype: Wait.”

“[8:22am] Sebastian Skype: Ignore that, I’m not good at multitasking.”

“[8:23am] Kurt Hummel: Wow, already calling me the wrong name? And I thought we had something special going on.”

Just then, his tardy teacher burst through the doors of the classroom, spouting out excuses as to why she was late. “Oh gosh, the traffic was just _so_ terrible!” “Don’t even get me started on construction sights!” Kurt sighed as he looked back at his computer screen, knowing he’d have to end this conversation to pay attention in class.

“[8:25am] Kurt Hummel: Okay, so Sebastian Skype. As fun as this has been, I have class. So I really must be going now.” He typed out quickly before logging off, shutting down Skype so it wouldn’t be a distraction as his teacher started up, stating that they’d be starting their unit on the styles of the 80s.

**_……_ **

When Kurt logged off quickly when his class started, Sebastian let out a soft sigh, and it was only then that he realized he was smiling a bit at his phone. _What a dork…_ He thought to himself about the boy he had just had a conversation with, locking his phone and stuffing it into his pocket as his smile turned into a smirk, and one thought crossed his mind. _I am **definitely** messaging him again. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's failed attempt to flirt with Blaine leads to him getting his Skype name; at least that's what he thought. Kurtbastian fic with platonic Klaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back again! This time I am here to update this lovely Kurtbastian I’ve had sitting around since like last August. Wow, nine months. Yikes, sorry about that! It’s like a pregnancy I guess. XD I still feel so bad omg I’m sorry. I’m not even sure what exactly I’m gonna write about. I’ll just go with the flow probably. I never plan these things. I should start doing that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho! Here we go.

In My Head – Chapter Two

  
Kurt went the rest of his day not hearing a word from the mysterious Sebastian who messaged him on Skype. He figured the other man either was busy, or just decided that he didn’t feel like talking to Kurt any longer. Either way, he wasn’t too bothered by it. The man seemed nice enough.

  
Blaine always returned home from his classes before Kurt did, so when Kurt walked through the door, he saw his roommate sat out on the couch, his laptop in his lap, probably working on whatever term paper he had to write for his musical theory class. They exchanged their hellos as Kurt flopped down on the couch next to Blaine, carefully toing off his shoes. 

  
“How was class?” Blaine asked casually, his eyes not leaving the screen of his laptop as he typed away at his essay. 

  
“It was good. The weirdest thing happened though! I got this random message from some guy on Skype.” Kurt said with a look of confusion on his face. He didn’t notice the way that Blaine tensed up, pausing in his typing as he glanced over at Kurt. “I mean, the guy, his name was Sebastian, he seemed pretty nice. It was just really random. Apparently some guy at a bar gave him my Skype name. Don’t know why the guy didn’t just give him the number to a deli or something…” 

  
“Yeah…” Came Blaine’s awkward reply, as he cleared his throat and got back to typing, trying to avoid all eye contact with Kurt as he could. “That’s… That is super weird.” 

  
Okay, now if Blaine didn’t have the worst guilty face on right now, it would probably be his tone that gave it away. Kurt narrowed his eyes at his roommate and casually slipped out his phone. Pulling open Skype, he opened the chat he had with Sebastian earlier. 

  
“[4:40 pm] Kurt Hummel: Hey, I have a little question for you.” 

  
Sending out the message, Kurt set his phone down and waited for the reply. He waited through three episodes of Law and Order, and through dinner, where he and Blaine ordered Chinese takeout. It was only when he was in his room at his computer, working on his homework while snacking on potato chips, that he finally got a message back from Sebastian, the message window pinging on his laptop.

  
“[6:04 pm] Sebastian Skype: Hey, sorry, just got home from class. What do you need to ask?”

  
Letting out a soft sigh as he went to type the message back to Sebastian, he attached an image of Blaine along with it, sending it to him. 

  
“[6:06 pm] Kurt Hummel: (View image) Is this the guy who gave you my Skype name the other night?”  

  
“[6:07 pm] Sebastian Skype: Holy shit, yeah that’s him! You know that guy? Wait, that’s a stupid question. How else would he know your Skype name?” 

  
“[6:07 pm] Kurt Hummel: Ugh, figures… That’s my roommate, Blaine. That asshole, I’m gonna kill him.” 

  
“[6:09 pm] Sebastian Skype: Ooooh, so you’re the roommate who screamed about some guy touching your ass. You’re right, you are really effeminate.” 

  
“[6:09 pm] Kurt Hummel: Shut up…” 

  
“[6:10 pm] Sebastian Skype: Whatever. Tell Blaine I said ‘Go fuck yourself, because I ain’t fucking you’.”

  
“[6:10 pm] Kurt Hummel: Will do.” 

  
Speak of the devil, just then Blaine came into his room, carrying Kurt’s box of sweet and sour chicken. “Hey, Kurt, if you’re not gonna finish this, can I have the rest?” 

  
“Sure.” Kurt said with an overly sweet smile, standing from his chair so that he could face Blaine. “Oh, and Sebastian told me to tell you ‘Go fuck yourself, because I ain’t fucking you’. His words, not mine.” 

  
The speed at which Blaine’s face fell could hold records, and Kurt would laugh if he wasn’t extremely pissed that his roommate would do something like that. “Oh, that’s, uh… That’s nice… I’m just… Just gonna… Go on out now…” He mumbled, slowly backing out the door. 

  
“Oh no you don’t!” Kurt called after him, following him out into the hallway, when he tried retreating into the living room. “Blaine, what the hell? Giving my Skype name to some sleazy guy at a gay bar?” 

  
“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I panicked! He wouldn’t let me go until I gave him my number, and I lied and said my phone was broken, which he didn’t believe so I just gave him your Skype name because he asked for mine, and I regretted it immediately after I did it but it just sorta happened, I didn’t even know he was actually gonna message you-!”

  
“Blaine, please, shut up.” Kurt groaned, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he got the other to stop rambling. “I…” He started, and then just let out a sigh. “I can let it go this time, since Sebastian is actually pretty nice and understanding. But just please, don’t do something this stupid again.”

  
“I won’t, I promise.” 

  
And that was the end of that. 

  
Afterwards, Kurt didn’t hear from Sebastian again until he was getting himself tucked into bed. He was about to plug his phone in for the night, when it went off, signaling that he got a message. When he checked it, it showed that he had a message from Sebastian again. 

  
“[11:30 pm] Sebastian Skype: Nighty night stranger.” 

  
Kurt couldn’t help but smile, typing his message in reply. 

  
“[11:31 pm] Kurt Hummel: Good night, Sebastian.” 

  
_**……** _

  
The next day, Kurt woke up at around 11:30 in the morning. Since it was a weekend, he didn’t have to worry so much about getting up for classes. He still felt like getting out of the apartment though, so he dressed himself up nicely in a pair of his best grey skinny jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and a black sweater with a red scarf tied around his neck. When he left, Blaine was still asleep, so he slipped out quietly deciding to go grab some coffee at the Starbucks up the street from their apartment. It surprisingly wasn’t as good as the Lima Bean, but coffee was coffee, and he needed his Grande latte mocha. So he waited in the short line at the counter, and ordered his coffee with a croissant, giving his name.

  
Once they called his name, Kurt grabbed his cup and his croissant, going to sit at a small table near a window. As much as he loved hanging out with his friends in the city, it was nice when he had days off from school and work and just got to spend time by himself. He could check up on Facebook to see how his friends and family not in the city were doing, check his emails, and just relax and not worry about what he was going to do for school or work or anything like that. It was calming. Sure, he wishes to one day take a boyfriend to his favorite relaxation spots, but for the time being, he was content by himself. 

  
Well, it was quiet alone time, until he got a message. He figured it was probably Blaine wondering where he was, but when he checked, he saw it was Sebastian. 

  
“[12:10 pm] Sebastian Skype: Hey, what’s your number? As awesome as Skype is, I’m not always around wifi and I’m draining my cell data like crazy talking to you.” 

  
“[12:11 pm] Kurt Hummel: Now Sebastian, is that anyway to ask someone for their number? And anyway, I just started talking to you yesterday. What makes you think I’m gonna give you my phone number?” 

  
“[12:12 pm] Sebastian Skype: I see how it is, you want me to beg, don’t ya? Fine. Please?” 

  
“[12:12 pm] Kurt Hummel: That was pitiful. But, ugh, fine, whatever. You have a point. Skype drains the hell out of my phone battery.” 

  
So, Kurt sent Sebastian his phone number. He wasn’t sure what came over him that made him actually agree to give a near stranger his phone number, but, what’s done is done. And sure enough, the first message came through from Sebastian. 

  
“Unknown: There, see? Much better.” 

  
Chuckling, Kurt saved Sebastian’s number to his phone as well, typing a message back to him. 

  
“K: Yes, I see what you mean. This is a lot easier.”

  
“S: Much.” 

  
“K: Okay, so I’m at Starbucks, right? Well, I never really believed the whole ‘Starbucks employees are horrible at spelling your name right’ thing, because most of the time, they spell my name right or spell it “Curt”, which I can let slide because a c and a k make the same sound. But this isn’t even close.” 

  
Holding up his Grande latte mocha, Kurt quickly snapped a picture of it in his hand, the spelling on the cup being “Cert”. He then sent the picture to Sebastian, because it was absolutely ridiculous. 

  
“K: Have you ever heard of a person in your life named ‘Cert’?” 

  
“S: LOL, uhm. No. That’s just sad. I hate Starbucks though, their coffee is shitty. The best coffee I’ve ever had is at this place called the Lima Bean, which I’m sure you’ve never heard of, but the coffee there was the shit. Never got a cup of coffee that was as good as theirs since I moved.” 

  
“K: Surprisingly, I have heard of it… I used to live in Lima. Did you live there too?” 

  
“S: Westerville, actually. But that’s weird. Small world, we’re both from Ohio.” 

  
“K: Blaine’s from Westerville, too.”

  
“S: Huh, I guess all gay men flee Ohio eventually.” 

  
Kurt laughed out loud at that, mostly because it was true, as far as he was concerned. The only one of his gay friends that he knew of that was still in Ohio was David. Santana, Blaine and himself all left to New York.

  
“K: We’re too good for Ohio anyway. Whatever, what are you up to this early on a Saturday?” 

  
“S: Well, I don’t know if I mentioned this before or not, but I am a music student at Julliard. I take their voice classes, and I’m rehearsing for this recital I have in a few months. I have to sing Italian… Ugh, my Italian is shit. I don’t speak Italian. I don’t even plan on singing in languages other than English when I get out of college.” 

  
“K: If you’re rehearsing, then why are you texting me? You’re not gonna get any better at Italian if you don’t focus, dummy.” 

  
“S: My teacher isn’t here yet. He’s supposed to be helping me out but he’s way late. He was supposed to get here at 12:30.” 

  
“S: Nevermind, asshole just got here. So I gotta go. I’ll text you later though, dork.”

  
“K: Go learn Italian, asshole.” 

  
Sitting back in his chair as he put his phone down, taking a sip of his now cold coffee, Kurt didn’t notice he was smiling until just now. God, how was a guy he just met effecting him this much? He’s pretty sure he was told some stories about people getting murdered by being lured by creeps they met online… God, his dad would kill him if he ended up being killed by Sebastian.

  
Wait… That makes no sense. Dammit Hummel, get your head out of your ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I decided to switch it up a little bit here, going for texting instead because I see that using Skype the whole time would get fairly tedious. We will eventually go back to Skype though. And as I was writing, I actually kind of thought of a few ideas! Which I should definitely write down so I don’t forget. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time, darlings!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! There you have it! And for this one, I actually sort of know how to end it and how I want them to actually meet in person. :’) I’m excited for this one! Anyways, tell me what you think, maybe give me some ideas as to what I could do with this, and check out my other stories if you like this one! It’d definitely mean a whole lot to me. *Hearts*
> 
> And the title will make sense once I can fit in one idea I have for them.


End file.
